


There's a soul behind my crimson eyes

by ChaChaValentine



Series: There’s a soul behind our eyes [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dominance, Hate Crimes, Hate Sex, M/M, Mind Control
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaValentine/pseuds/ChaChaValentine
Summary: Des mois sont passés depuis la chute d'Oméga et Vincent, désormais séparé de Chaos qui est retourné à la Rivière de la Vie, s'est isolé au manoir ShinRa de Nibelheim. Il a de plus en plus de mal à contrôler Galian Beast, Death Giga et Hellmasker, qui en profitent pour rendre leur hôte fou depuis la disparition de Chaos. Lors d'une nuit agitée, Vincent se retrouve plongé dans un cauchemar horrible dont il n'arrive pas à se réveiller. Est-ce parce qu'il ne rêve pas mais que la cruelle réalité l'a enfin rattrapé? D'anciens démons vont lui réapparaitre et son chemin vers la rédemption ne se fera pas sans souffrance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Me voici de retour pour une autre fanfiction axée sur Vincent Valentine. Des scènes de viol et de sexe seront décrites explicitement, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisez pas et passez votre chemin! Sur ce, enjoy it !

> Musique du moment: PLACEBO-Special K

 

Prologue

Il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que les ténèbres. Tout était noir. Il ne ressentait plus rien mis à part la douleur. Elle était présente dans tout son corps. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il plus ressenti une telle douleur ? Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il ne pouvait croire que c’était vrai. C’était un cauchemar, rien de plus. Il avait l’habitude de cauchemarder. C’était un petit prix à payer pour sa rédemption après tout. Il allait se réveiller, c’était sûr. Cette douleur était pourtant si intense qu’elle paraissait réelle. Mais c’était bien sûr impossible. Cet enfoiré était mort non ? Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire du mal. Il était mort une première fois, et il avait éradiqué son esprit de la Terre une deuxième fois. Hojo était parti en même temps qu’Oméga et Chaos. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal alors ? Il avait l’habitude de ses cauchemars, mais ils n’étaient pas aussi intenses. Vincent se mit à hurler. A hurler si fort que sa voix se brisa. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Soudain, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait fut plongée dans la lumière. Il ferma instinctivement ses yeux qui le brûlaient car la lumière était trop vive. Trop vive pour être naturelle. Elle était froide comme celle des néons. Soudain, une voix résonna.

« Vincent ! Pourquoi diable cries-tu comme ça ? Tu commences déjà à m’énerver ! »

Vincent rouvrit les yeux et resta coi devant l’homme qui se tenait devait lui.

« Ce n’est pas possible ! Tu n’es pas réel… Tu ne peux pas être réel !  
-Pourtant si, je suis bien réel ! » répliqua Hojo.

Ce dernier ricana et s’approcha du lit dans lequel Vincent Valentine était couché. Il l’avait tellement drogué qu’il n’avait même pas pris la peine de l’attacher. Les seules choses que ce dernier pouvait encore utiliser étaient sa bouche et sa langue. Hojo ricana. Il s’assit à côté de Vincent et caressa lentement son visage. Ce dernier essaya de se dégager de l’emprise d’Hojo mais n’y parvint pas. Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Hojo rapprocha son visage de celui de sa victime et lui murmura à l’oreille :

« Je t’ai enfin retrouvé et cette fois-ci je ne te laisserai pas repartir, tu es à moi, à moi seul, mon expérience ratée. Cette fois-ci je te sublimerai, tu seras encore plus parfait que Sephiroth. »

Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres de celles de Vincent.

« Laisse moi tranquille, espèce de malade !!! » s’écria Vincent.

Il voulut continuer d’insulter Hojo, mais ce dernier l’attrapa par les cheveux et tira la tête de Vincent vers l’arrière. Valentine étouffa un cri de surprise et de douleur.

« Ferme ta petite gueule Vincent. Tu n’es simplement pas en pouvoir d’être insolent comme tu l’es. De toute façon, tu ne pourras bientôt plus parler !

Hojo ricana de plus belle et força sa langue à entrer dans la bouche de Vincent. Vincent lui mordit la langue, mais son geste fut vain et Hojo continua de l’embrasser, et entreprit de l’étrangler à l’aide de sa main droite. Vincent se fit de moins en moins résistant pour se laisser faire complètement. Il se dégoûtait d’être si faible. Hojo s’arrêta soudain et éloigna sa bouche de celle de Vincent.

« Je t’ai connu plus combatif Vincent. Les drogues que je t’ai données sont vraiment efficaces. Tu es obéissant comme un bon petit chien. Mais j’espère que tu seras, disons, plus vivant la prochaine fois. Pour autant, nous n’en avons pas fini pour cette fois. »

Un rictus défigura le visage du professeur. Vincent commençait à paniquer. Son cœur battait à un rythme anormalement élevé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? J’ai déjà assez souffert par ta faute !  
-Pauvre petit être insignifiant. Tu ne comprends donc vraiment rien ? Pourquoi si, pourquoi ça ? Il n’y a aucune raison logique à tout ça. J’ai disséqué la moindre partie de ton corps à Nibelheim. Je te connais par cœur, je sais exactement comment te faire souffrir, te faire crier, te faire supplier d’arrêter de te torturer, te faire pleurer, te briser, d’éteindre la moindre parcelle d’espoir dans ton regard carmin. J’aime te faire souffrir, t’humilier. Après tout, tu es mon expérience ratée que j’apprécie le plus. Et je dois te rendre parfait…  
-Tu es complètement cinglé !!! Laisse-moi partir ! Cloud et tous les autres te retrouveront et te feront payer pour ça !  
-Il faudrait déjà qu’ils s’aperçoivent que tu as disparu, pas vrai ? Et ça fait combien de temps que tu les as laissés sans nouvelles ? Dis-moi ? Ils mettront du temps à apercevoir que tu as disparu de la circulation !  
-…  
-Et quand bien même ils s’en apercevraient, ils ne sauraient même pas où te chercher. Tu resteras à mes côtés jusqu’à la fin. Chaos est retourné à la Rivière de la Vie. Il ne sera pas là pour te protéger. D’autant plus que j’ai l’intention de te séparer de Galian Beast, Hellmasker et Death Giga très prochainement !!! Maintenant ferme-là ! »

Hojo s’approcha de Vincent et le cogna dans le visage. Sa lèvre inférieure s’ouvrit et le sang commença à couler. L’entaille était assez profonde due aux longues canines de Vincent dont il avait hérité lors de sa fusion avec Chaos.

« Quelle vision charmante tu fais Vincent. » susurra Hojo à l’oreille de Valentine.>>

Les mains d’Hojo descendirent jusqu’à la fermeture de son pantalon qu’il empressa d’ouvrir. Le regard de Vincent se révulsa car il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il avait l’impression d’avoir fait un bon dans le passé. Sa vue était embrumée par ses larmes. Hojo le remarqua et il sourit. Il sortit son sexe déjà en érection de son pantalon et le plaça devant la bouche de Vincent, qui resta hermétiquement fermée.

«Têtu n’est-ce pas ? »

Sa main droite attrapa la crinière ébène du pistolero et il tira sa tête vers l’arrière. Vincent gémit et entrouvrit sa bouche. Hojo força le passage et son sexe s’engouffra entièrement dans la bouche de Vincent. Ce dernier réprima une envie de vomir. Il pleurait sans retenue. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus pitié que ça.

« Maintenant suce sale chien ! Et ne t’arrête pas jusqu'à ce je vienne en toi! Et tu avaleras tout ! »

Vincent le suça en faisant bien attention de ne pas le mordre avec ses canines. Il ne voulait pas plus contrarier Hojo. Il n’avait plus ressenti de peur pareille depuis longtemps. Plus le professeur gémissait de plaisir, plus les larmes de Valentine coulaient le long de ses joues. Il essayait de se déconnecter de la réalité, mais à chaque fois Hojo tirait sur ses cheveux et la réalité lui revenait en pleine figure, tout comme le sexe de l’Utaïen faisait des mouvements de va et vient dans sa bouche. Le rythme d’Hojo devenait de plus en plus erratique et ses coups se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Il violait littéralement la bouche de l’ex Turk. Au bout de quelques minutes, Vincent sentit le sexe d’Hojo se raidir dans sa bouche et il éjacula. Vincent avala tout. Hojo se retira de sa bouche et regarda le visage de Valentine. Des gouttes de sa semence perlaient le long de la bouche de Vincent.

« Je croyais d’avoir dit de TOUT avaler avec ta putain de bouche de salope ! » hurla Hojo.

Il se jeta sur Vincent et le roua de coups jusqu’au black out. Il se releva et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de la pièce, un sourire satisfait dessiné sur son visage. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard à Vincent Valentine qui gisait inconscient sur le lit. Il ne l’avait toujours pas attaché, les drogues allaient encore faire effet quelques jours. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et s’en alla.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réapprendre à vivre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent a décidé d'élire domicile au manoir Shin-Ra après la chute d'Oméga et la perte de Chaos. Il doit réapprendre à vivre sans lui, et à contrôler les autres entités qui sommeillent en lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette fanfic. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer! Les textes en italiques sont soit des rêves, soit des flashbacks ou souvenirs! Bonne lecture!  
> Musique du moment : LINKIN PARK-Numb

Vincent s’assit dans le grand fauteuil en cuir du salon du manoir Shin-Ra. Il avait depuis peu terminé de retaper l’ancienne bâtisse afin de la rendre à son goût. Les travaux avaient duré presqu’un an et ses amis étaient venus tour à tour l’aider. Il avait décidé d’habiter ici après la chute d’Oméga, car il n’avait nulle part d’autre où aller. Oh, il avait bien un appartement au siège de la WRO, mais c’était un homme qui aimait pouvoir se retrouver seul et être tranquille. Son appartement état pratique lorsqu’il devait effectuer des missions, mais il avait besoin d’un endroit à lui. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de songer à sa nouvelle vie sans Chaos, mais il sentait un vide à l’intérieur de lui. Hellmasker, Death Giga et Galian Beast se faisaient presque oublier, mais Vincent savait que tôt ou tard, ils finiraient par lui causer des soucis. Chaos était le plus fort de tous ses démons, et il contrôlait les trois autres. Mais pour l’instant, Vincent prit le temps de se détendre. Il prit une gorgée de vin et laissa le doux liquide descendre le long de sa gorge. Il avait mérité un petit moment de répit après tout ce qu’il avait accompli ces dernières années. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il avait choisi d’élire son domicile au manoir Shin-Ra. Il devait être masochiste sur les bords, il ne voyait aucune autre explication. Hojo avait perpétré ses horribles actes ici même, il avait transformé Vincent en monstre et Sephiroth en cauchemar. Ce manoir était le début et la fin de toute chose. Pendant qu’il buvait son verre de vin, son esprit vagabonda parmi ses souvenirs.

_Il était allongé dans l’herbe, sous un arbre. Il avait les yeux fermés et se laissait bercer par le bruit du vent et le chant des oiseaux. C’était un des rares moments où il pouvait se détendre, et n’était pas mal à l’aise car le professeur Hojo n’était pas là. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pour une fois depuis de nombreux mois, il était serein. Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lucrécia qui se tenait devant lui. Elle avait apporté un petit panier de pique-nique et une petite couverture. Elle lui sourit et s’assit près de lui. Elle était magnifique, avec sa cascade châtain qui lui retombait jusqu’au creux du dos. Vincent se rassit et prit Lucrécia dans ses bras. Il huma son odeur. Elle était si parfaite. Il l’embrassa pendant de longues minutes. Ils pique-niquèrent ensuite et burent le champagne que le docteur Crescent avait apporté. Après quelques verres, ils firent l’amour. C’était un moment merveilleux, Vincent aurait voulu qu’il dure toujours. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte de la paire d’yeux qui les observait pendant qu’il avait fait l’amour à Lucrécia. Le docteur Crescent, elle, en avait tout à fait conscience. Ce fut le dernier moment insouciant que Vincent vécut._

Vincent se réveilla dans le fauteuil du salon. Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il s’était assoupi. Avoir rêvé de Lucrécia lui avait donné une érection, qui était douloureusement prisonnière de ses vêtements. Il décida d’aller prendre une douche et de se coucher. Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire, tira le rideau de douche et fit couler l’eau chaude sur lui. Son érection ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Il laissa l’eau couler quelques minutes sur lui et promena ses mains sur son corps. Il joua avec ses tétons quelques instants et ses mains descendirent ensuite plus bas pour enfin agripper son érection. Il passa son pouce sur son gland et gémit. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu de relation sexuelle, et qu’il ne s’était pas touché. La dernière fois, c’était il y a quelques mois avec Cloud et ce qui en avait découlé lui avait coupé l’envie d’en avoir de sitôt, ou même de se toucher. Mais aujourd’hui, l’envie était beaucoup trop forte. Il laissa glisser sa main sur toute la longueur de son membre et commença à se masturber. Il ne retenait pas ses cris de plaisir, il était seul après tout. Pourtant, le frottement de sa main sur son sexe ne lui suffit bientôt plus. Il s’assit dans la baignoire et passa ses jambes au-dessus de chaque rebord. Il porta trois doigts de sa main droite à sa bouche et les suça pendant que sa main gauche continuait ses allers-retours sur sa queue. Une fois ses doigts assez mouillés à son goût, il les retira de sa bouche et les plaça à l’entrée de son intimité qu’il caressa avant d’enfoncer un premier doigt dans son tunnel de chair. Un cri de plaisir s’échappa de ses lèvres. Sa main gauche devenait plus rapide et vigoureuse sur sa queue. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt sans plus attendre et s’étira l’intérieur de son intimité. C’était vraiment très bon, et il grogna de satisfaction. Il inséra le troisième doigt et se mit à chercher sa prostate. Son sexe était si dur que son gland était devenu tout rouge. Des gouttes pré-jaculatoires perlaient le long de son pénis. Il trouva son point d’orgasme à l’intérieur de lui. Ses longs doigts martelaient sa prostate. Vincent était en extase. Au moment d’éjaculer, ses orteils se crispèrent tant son corps était excité. Il éjacula en criant, et il éjacula fort. Des larmes lui coulaient le long des joues. Il était exténué. Il termina de se doucher et se mit au lit. Il s’endormit d’un coup. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

Lorsque Vincent se réveilla en sursaut, il faisait encore nuit. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il avait l’impression qu’il avait était étiré de l’intérieur. Son lit ne ressemblait à plus rien, les draps étaient déchiquetés. Ce moment tant redouté était malheureusement arrivé. Il commençait à perdre pied face à ses démons, et le premier à lui tenir tête avait été Galian Beast. Il avait encore ses crocs immenses dans la bouche, preuve que la transformation avait bien eu lieu, et il n’y a pas si longtemps. Sa bouche était déformée en un rictus démoniaque. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son corps tremblait de rage. Il cogna l’évier de son poing droit, dans un dernier accès de colère et se passa de l’eau glacée sur le visage afin de retrouver ses esprits au plus vite. Cette fois-ci, il avait eu beaucoup de chance de s’être réveillé à temps. Qui sait ce que Galian Beast aurait pu faire sinon ? Il allait devoir trouver une solution très rapidement, et allait devoir réapprendre à vivre avec ses démons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires! Le prochain chapitre sera certainement publié la semaine prochaine! En attendant, bonnes fêtes de Pâques et bon weekend!  
> PS: Le chapitre 2 de la fanfic There's a Soul Behind My Mako Eyes sera publié ce weekend!


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une amère victoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos, l'Arme qui a vaincu Omega avec Vincent, n'est pas mort après sa victoire, mais il aurait certainement préféré l'être.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Je suis hyper active ce soir! Voilà l'upload du chapitre 2 de cette fanfic! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture!  
> Musique du moment : PLACEBO-Running Up That Hill

Il se réveilla péniblement. Sa tête lui faisait si mal qu’il avait l’impression qu’on essayait de lui enfoncer des clous à l’intérieur du crâne. Malheureusement, il n’y avait pas que sa tête qui le faisait souffrir. Un trou béant se trouvait à l’endroit où la proto matéria se trouvait autrefois, ses côtes étaient presque toutes brisées ou fêlées. Son bras gauche était disloqué et le fémur de sa jambe droite était apparent, il avait une fracture ouverte. Et ce n’était que ce qui était visible. Il soupçonnait également des lésions internes. S’il n’avait pas été si affaibli, il aurait récupéré très vite, mais son combat contre Omega l’avait brisé. Oh, il avait certes gagné, mais s’il avait su le prix à payer… On ne lui avait même pas accordé la décence de la mort, vu qu’apparemment, il était toujours en vie, et dans un bien piteux état. Mais le plus difficile pour lui, c’était la séparation d’avec son hôte. Chaos s’était habitué à Vincent, il devait même avouer qu’il l’appréciait. Et maintenant, il était seul, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Il faisait si sombre dans cet endroit. Il inspira profondément et essaya de déployer ses ailes. Il hurla de douleur. Elles étaient brisées, il ne pouvait plus les utiliser. Il tapa le sol de son poing valide dans un accès de rage et laissa échapper un cri guttural. Il aperçut soudain une ombre bouger au loin. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il avait beau être une des Armes les plus puissantes de toute la planète, il était dans un sale état et son instinct lui disait de fuir le plus loin possible de la chose qui approchait. Il se mit à ramper dans la direction opposée. Tous ses muscles l’élançaient et la fracture à la jambe droite semblait s’infecter à une allure folle car il la frottait contre le sol. L’ombre derrière lui s’approchait de plus en plus vite, il l’entendait se déplacer. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, le grand démon Chaos avait peur. L’odeur de la créature qui le poursuivait lui était étrangement familière. Il risqua un regard derrière lui et aperçut deux petits points violets. C’étaient les yeux de la créature. Cette odeur, ces yeux… Soudain, la lumière se fit dans la mémoire de Chaos. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. La peur s’empara de tout son être. Il n’aurait pas pu imaginer pire situation. Le seul ennemi qui avait une réelle chance de battre Chaos se trouvait derrière lui, et elle était entrain de le pourchasser. Dans un état pareil, Chaos allait se faire massacrer. Jenova, la calamité tombée du ciel, allait avoir sa peau dans un futur beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Un cri de terreur sortit de sa bouche. Il entendit Jenova rire. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement vite. Il essaya d’accélérer ses mouvements, mais en vain. Une main froide attrapa son bras blessé et le tordit dans une position inimaginable. Chaos aboya.

« Chaos, où comptes-tu t’échapper ? Tu ne peux pas fuir, tu es à ma merci !!! »

Jenova se mit à rire hystériquement. Chaos se débattait. Son énergie faiblissait à vue d’œil. Soudain, un énorme tentacule s’abattit sur son crâne et il fut plongé dans le néant.

Le bruit des hélices de l’hélicoptère était assourdissant. Reeve Tuesti, Cid Highwind et Yuffie Kisaragi descendirent de l’engin. Reno attendit qu’ils soient tous à bonne distance pour redécoller et partir. Une fois l’hélicoptère assez éloigné, Yuffie s’écria :  
« J’espère que cet imbécile de Reno n’oubliera pas de venir nous récupérer demain !  
-T’en fais pas Yuffie, s’il nous oublie le blanc-bec, il pourra plus poser son cul sur une chaise pendant un mois tellement je le lui botterais ! répondit Highwind sur son ton énervé devenu depuis longtemps célèbre.  
-Ca suffit vous deux, intima Reeve, pourrait-on se concentrer sur la mission ?   
-Je vois toujours pas pourquoi on doit se faire chier à retrouver ce putain de démon, ronchonna Cid.  
-Il n’est peut-être pas mort, et il pourrait nous être utile si jamais l’envie prenait à un autre fou de vouloir détruire la Terre à nouveau. Et si Vincent rencontre des problèmes avec ses autres démons, il sera bien content de l’avoir à ses côtés pour les contrôler. De ce qu’il m’a raconté, c’est Chaos qui réussissait à ‘maintenir la paix’ entre les autres démons, expliqua Tuesti.  
-Premièrement, Chaos n’est peut-être même plus vivant, comme l’a dit Cid, et deuxièmement, Vincent n’est même pas au courant de ce qu’on est entrain de faire. Je parie que s’il le savait, il nous descendrait tous les trois ! pesta la petite ninja.  
-Je n’ai pas mis Valentine au courant car je pense qu’il a le droit de se reposer après tout ce qu’il a vécu ses derniers temps. Il était au bout après sa victoire contre Omega. Si je lui avais parlé de cette mission, il serait venu avec nous et n’aurait pas pris le temps de se rétablir ! riposta Reeve.  
-Mais… commença Yuffie.  
-Maintenant, fermez-là et préparez-vous à descendre dans le cratère ! » ordonna Reeve Tuesti.

Chaos était ligoté et enchainé à un mur de glace. Il était à genou. Il était si faible qu’il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici. Jenova le torturait depuis des jours, voir des semaines. Sa bouche était enflée, la calamité lui avait asséné un coup de tentacule avant de repartir. C’était devenu sa routine. Jenova arrivait, le torturait pendant des heures et repartait avant de revenir des heures plus tard pour le faire souffrir. Ses yeux jaunes n’avaient plus d’étincelles d’espoir. Il n’espérait même plus mourir. Ni être sauvé d’ailleurs. Personne n’irait le chercher à l’intérieur du Cratère Nord. Plus personne n’y allait depuis la bataille contre Sephiroth. C’était un lieu devenu maudit. Et il était certain que tout le monde le croyait mort. Quelle fin misérable pour un démon de son envergure. Jenova le tira de ses pensées en lui assénant un coup de pied dans son fémur fracturé. Il étouffa un râle. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de lui parler. Il ne l’avait pas entendue arriver. Elle le frappa au ventre. Il entendit une côte céder. Elle ricana. Il se demandait comment elle allait le torturer aujourd’hui lorsqu’il sentit une main froide se poser sur son entrejambe. Ses yeux se révulsèrent. Elle n’allait tout de même pas le branler ? Le reste de sa dignité venait de se briser. Jenova faisait des allers-retours très rapides sur sa queue avec sa main. Chaos essayait de penser à autre chose, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre des mécanismes physiologiques. Il devint bientôt dur. Jenova étouffa un rire moqueur et continua de le masturber jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne. Elle ne s’arrêta pas et le masturba pendant des heures, sans jamais lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Il hurlait de douleur, son sexe était en feu. Il pleurait tellement il souffrait. Jenova arrêta sa torture quand Chaos s’effondra et s’évanouit. Elle partit sans même un regard pour sa victime, satisfaite. Quand Chaos se réveilla, il était dans un état second, déconnecté de la réalité. Il n’arrêtait pas de répéter le prénom de son ancien hôte, telle une psalmodie. 

« Vincent… Vincent… Vincent… Vincent… »

Vincent se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, en sueur. Pour une fois, ce n’était pas exactement ses démons qui l’avaient réveillé, mais plutôt son ancien démon. Il avait fait un cauchemar dans lequel Chaos se faisait torturer. A la fin de son cauchemar, Chaos l’avait appelé sans cesse. Valentine s’était réveillé en sursaut, avec la désagréable impression d’avoir réellement entendu Chaos…


	4. Chapitre 3 : La fin de la cohabitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le moment tant redouté de Vincent est arrivé. Galian Beast est totalement hors de contrôle.
> 
> Musique du moment : THE GAZETTE-Ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier du temps que vous accordez à mon travail! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, et ça me touche! J'essaye d'être dans les temps à chaque fois, mais parfois ça coince avec l'emploi du temps! C'est un chapitre sans sexe,oh my god!!! Enjoy it!

Cette nuit là, Vincent ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Avoir rêvé de Chaos l’avait troublé, il n’en avait pas rêvé depuis la chute d’Omega. Il sentait également que ses trois autres démons devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à contrôler. Le pistolero descendit au salon, il se servit un verre de vin et s’installa dans le grand fauteuil. Il était perdu, et il était seul. Personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Il étouffa un cri de rage. Il se leva brusquement du fauteuil et fit les cent pas devant la cheminée. Il allait devoir trouver une solution, et vite. Il entendait gronder en lui Galian Beast, qui n’attendait que de pouvoir ressortir à nouveau. S’il avait déjà eu du mal à contrôler Galian Beast, il se demandait comment il allait réussir à gérer Hellmasker et Death Giga. La bête galienne était sans doute le plus docile de ses démons, et il lui causait déjà des soucis. Vincent prit une gorgée de vin et inspira longuement pour essayer de se calmer. Mais sa tension ne baissa pas. Dans un élan de colère, il jeta son verre contre le mur. Une douleur inouïe lui parcourut soudain le corps et il hurla.

« Non ! Pas ça ! NON !!! »

Le corps de Valentine semblait s’étirer de l’intérieur. Ses membres s’agrandirent. Ses mains et ses pieds se transformèrent en pattes. Des griffes apparurent là où ses ongles étaient sensés se trouver. La transformation était pratiquement terminée. Vincent hurlait de douleur. Ces transformations étaient toujours terriblement douloureuses. Lorsque Hojo l’avait fusionné avec ses démons, son corps avait commencé à changer. Il était déjà grand quand il était chez les Turks, il faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Il atteignait désormais presque les deux mètres de haut (un bon mètre quatre-vingt-quinze au moins) et s’était affiné. Il se considérait comme anormal et se trouvait répugnant. Son corps ne s’était jamais habitué aux Limits Break. Vincent grogna. Enfin, ce n’était plus Vincent, mais Galian Beast. La bête galienne, une sorte de loup garou hyper puissant, venait de prendre possession de Valentine. Il se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée et la défonça. Galian Beast galopa vers la forêt. Il parcourut une certaine distance et se trouva bientôt au bord d’une falaise qui dominait Nibelheim et le manoir Shin-Ra. C’était un soir de pleine lune. Galian Beast se plaça au bord de la falaise et hurla à la lune. Cela allait être une belle soirée de chasse, et une soirée de chasse sanglante. Une lueur maléfique traversa le regard de Galian Beast. Il se lécha les babines et se mit en chasse.

Vincent se réveilla au beau milieu d’une clairière, l’esprit embrumé. Son corps entier l’élançait. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit une mare de sang autour de lui. Lui-même en était recouvert, et il était nu. Mais que s’était-il passé ? Comme il ne vit personne autour de lui, il examina son corps, car le sang qui le recouvrait était peut-être le sien. Rien, aucune plaie apparente, seulement ce tiraillement qui balançait des décharges électriques dans ses muscles. Même ses os le faisaient souffrir. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Du sang. Vincent commença à paniquer. Soudain, des images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Le cauchemar avec Chaos, sa transformation en Galian Beast. Puis plus rien. C’était toujours ainsi quand ses démons prenaient possession de son corps. Il ne se souvenait jamais. Vincent réprima un frisson et se mit à suivre les traces pourpres laissées par Galian Beast. Il espérait au plus profond de lui-même qu’il n’avait blessé aucun habitant de Nibelheim. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, la bête galienne s’en était pris à des animaux qu’il avait croisés. Une meute de loup gisait en contre bas du chemin forestier que le démon avait emprunté. La créature avait fait un vrai carnage. Elle n’avait épargné personne, pas même les petits louveteaux sans défense. Des boyaux et des tripes entouraient la meute, preuve de l’acharnement et de la férocité de l’attaque du monstre. Vincent eut un haut le cœur. Son estomac se retourna et il vomit. Il voulait disparaitre, se retrouver seul, loin de la civilisation. Il doutait de pouvoir réussir à contenir ses démons après cet épisode affreux. Il suivit le sentier qui menait jusqu'à sa demeure. Il croisa le reste des cadavres d’animaux que Galian Beast avait tué. Il pleura de désespoir. Le soleil était presque couché quand Vincent Valentine atteignit le manoir Shin-Ra. Il était épuisé. La porte d’entrée était complètement éventrée. Il allait devoir la réparer. Il se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers et monta à l’étage. Il alla dans la salle de bain et entra dans la douche. Il fit couler de l’eau brûlante sur lui et s’attela à enlever la moindre trace de sang présente sur son corps. Il se frotta jusqu’au sang. Ses pensées morbides l’amenèrent à Lucrécia. Sa vie avait sombré dans le chaos depuis sa rencontre avec la scientifique, et il n’avait même pas pu la sauver. Quel être insignifiant était-il ? Et Hojo l’avait complètement brisé. Il l’avait transformé en monstre. Oh, quand Cloud et ses amis l’avaient réveillé, il avait su donner le change pendant quelque temps, en contrôlant à peu près ses quatre démons. Mais là, il n’avait plus Chaos pour l’aider. Et il ne pouvait même pas se donner la mort. Galian Beast, Hellmasker et Death Giga l’en empêcheraient. Une fois propre, Vincent ne prit même pas la peine d’enfiler des vêtements et se coucha directement. Il aurait eu envi de résister à la fatigue, mais son corps était littéralement mort. Il n’avait plus aucune force. Il essaya de lutter quelques instants mais ses paupières anormalement lourdes se refermèrent bien vite sur ses yeux carmin et il sombra dans les ténèbres. 

Chaos se réveilla dans sa prison, toujours enchainé à son mur. Son sexe lui faisait atrocement mal, il n’allait pas oublier de si tôt la séance de torture de la dernière fois. Il se sentait vidé, et un sentiment de peur commençait à le submerger. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il sentait son angoisse s’intensifier au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il n’avait pas peur de Jenova, il endurerait sa folie quoiqu’il arrive et il trouverait un moyen de s’échapper, il se le promit. Avait-il peur pour Vincent alors ? Il était sûr que son ancien hôte l’avait entendu quand il l’avait appelé. Se pourrait-il alors qu’il existe encore une infime connexion entre eux ? Chaos ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer en faisant de son mieux pour oublier la douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait l’entre-jambe. Une myriade d’images envahit brusquement son esprit. Vincent au manoir Shin-Ra qui se transformait en Galian Beast, sa nuit de chasse sanglante dans la forêt et son réveil au milieu de la clairière. Ce qui lui arracha le cœur fut le sentiment de tristesse et d’impuissance de son ancien hôte qui l’envahit. Vincent avait perdu le contrôle de ses démons. Il était seul et avait besoin d’aide. Chaos n’allait pas le laisser, il allait trouver un moyen de l’aider. La rage bouillonnait en lui. Il entendit des bruits de pas au loin. Jenova allait revenir le torturer. Il ricana. Cette fois-ci, Jenova ne s’en tirerait pas à si bon compte. Il allait la combattre, pour Vincent. Il sentait un regain d’énergie en lui.

« Vincent, n’abandonne pas ! Je vais venir t’aider, tu n’es pas seul ! »

Dans son sommeil, Vincent Valentine entendit de nouveau la voix de Chaos. Il se sentit mieux. Peut-être n’était-il pas seul, en fin de compte ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis! Bisous sur vos têtes !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après Galian Beast, c'est au tour de Death Giga et de Hellmasker de rendre la vie impossible à Vincent. Ils sont autrement plus fourbes et vicieux que la bête galienne.  
> Musique du moment : THE GAZETTE - Vortex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fan fic! Il y aura des scènes de viols explicitées dans les prochains chapitres, vous voilà prévenus! J'ai été inspirée par une fanfic que j'avais lu il y a quelques temps sur un autre site de fanfic poour les éléments de torture dans ce chapitre. C'était une fan fic sue Sephiroth et Cloud. Je ne me rappelle plus du nom par contre, désolée! Bonne lecture!

Vincent se dressa brusquement dans son lit. Il était couvert de sueur. Il avait de nouveau entendu la voix de Chaos. Il devenait fou. Galian Beast, Death Giga et Hellmasker voulaient lui faire perdre la raison. Il ne voyait aucune autre explication. Il décida d’aller dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir mais ne parvint pas à se lever. Il examina ses jambes et se pinça les cuisses. Il retint un petit cri de douleur. Il les sentait toujours, c’était plutôt bon signe. Mais pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à les bouger ? Il se mit sur le ventre et se poussa jusqu’au bord du lit quand il sentit une pression énorme sur ses mollets. Il se retourna et aperçut avec horreur que les mains qui le retenaient prisonnier appartenaient à Death Giga. Valentine écarquilla les yeux. C’était impossible. Death Giga ne pouvait pas se tenir derrière lui, il était en lui, il faisait parti de lui, de son corps. Il était entrain de cauchemarder, c’était ça. Vincent essaya de se dégager mais n’y parvint pas. Il pesta contre Death Giga et contre lui-même, quand il fut soudain tiré violemment en arrière. Death Giga le retourna sur le dos, comme s’il ne pesait rien. Valentine eut le souffle coupé. Il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il porta ses mains à sa poitrine. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Il essaya en vain de porter un coup de pied au géant de la mort à l’aide de sa jambe gauche. Il fut arrêté net et entendit un craquement affreux. Il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau pour enregistrer l’information et se mit à hurler. Death Giga venait de lui briser le tibia. Sa jambe était devenue violette et était enflée. Le monstre s’écarta de lui et rit d’une voix lugubre. Il s’éloigna et sortit de la pièce. Vite, Vincent devait trouver un moyen de sortir d’ici. Il roula sur lui-même jusqu’au bord du lit et se laissa doucement tombé. Il réprima un cri en se mordant les lèvres et amortit sa chute à l’aide de ses bras et de sa jambe valide. Il rampa jusqu’à la porte de la chambre et s’aventura dans le couloir. Bien. Personne en vue. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et se mit sur ses fesses. Il entreprit de les descendre le plus doucement possible. Des gouttes de sueur lui tombaient dans le dos. Il était nu, il s’était directement couché après avoir pris sa douche sans même le temps d’enfiler un boxer tellement il était éreinté. Maintenant que Galian Beast s’était calmé, c’était au tour de Death Giga de le tourmenter. Il n’allait donc plus avoir de répit ? Et comment avait-il pu se matérialiser hors de son corps ? Trop de questions et pas une seule réponse. Vincent n’en pouvait plus, il était épuisé. Il arriva enfin en bas des escaliers et se remit à ramper vers la porte d’entrée. Il allait l’atteindre lorsqu’il fut bloqué par un poids sur le bas du dos. Valentine hurla et retourna sa tête. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra. Hellmasker était entrain de le piétiner, et Death Giga se tenait derrière lui.

 

« Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? Vous ne pouvez pas exister à l’extérieur de moi !

-Nous avons été surpris nous aussi, hôte, répliqua Death Giga.

-Où comptes-tu aller ainsi, Valentine, demanda Hellmasker, tu as une jambe cassée et tu es entièrement nu. Tu veux aller te promener en forêt ?

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Allez-vous-en !

-La ferme ! Death Giga, attrape le et ramène le dans sa chambre ! »

 

Death Giga s’approcha de Valentine et lui assena un coup sur la tête. Ce dernier s’évanouit. Le monstre le souleva et le porta jusque dans la chambre. Il le balança sur le lit, ce qui fit revenir Vincent à lui. Le géant de la mort prit son poignet et le brisa d’un coup sec. Valentine cria de douleur.

 

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Nous voulons simplement être sûrs que tu ne t’échappes plus cette nuit. Expliqua calmement Hellmasker qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce.

-Ce soir, nous allons enfin pouvoir te goûter, cher hôte ! saliva Death Giga.

-En effet, Chaos t’as toujours gardé pour lui. Dans ton sommeil, il te baisait, mais tu ne t’en souvenais jamais. Et nous, il nous empêchait à chaque fois de te prendre. Il n’est plus là maintenant. Ce soir, tu seras notre petite pute à nous, ricana Hellmasker, et maintenant bâillonne-le, je ne veux plus l’entendre parler ! »

 

Death Giga attrapa le bandeau rouge de Vincent et le bâillonna avec. Vincent se débattait pour essayer de s’enfuir, mais en vain. Sa jambe gauche et son poignet droit étaient hors service. Hellmasker le regardait en riant. Quel délectable spectacle ! Death Giga attrapa le poignet gauche de Vincent et le cassa net. Valentine hurla de douleur. Il saisit la cheville droite du pistolero et lui réserva le même traitement qu’à ses poignets. Vincent n’avait plus aucun appui. Tout son corps était meurtri. Death Giga lança un regard à Hellmasker.

 

« Brise-lui encore la cheville gauche, intima ce dernier.

-Hellmasker, il a déjà la jambe gauche cassée. Il ne pourra pas s’enfuir. Pas la peine de le faire souffrir inutilement. »

 

Le regard de Vincent se posa sur Death Giga. Y avait-il une chance pour que ce dernier ait une once d’humanité en lui ?

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai moi-même ! gronda Hellmasker.

-Très bien, j’y vais…

-Enlève-lui le peu d’espoir que j’aperçois dans ses yeux ! »

 

Death Giga attrapa le pied gauche de Valentine et le tordit dans une position inimaginable. Il mordit sur son bâillon et laissa échapper un horrible cri de douleur. Les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues. C’était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller et tout rentrerait dans l’ordre. Vincent ferma les yeux très fort et se mit à prier. Lui qui ne croyait en aucune force supérieure, il était tombé bien bas. Il espérait secrètement que Chaos n’était pas mort et qu’il pouvait l’entendre. Il avait besoin d’aide. La voix de Hellmasker le tira de ses pensées.

 

 « Met-le sur le ventre ! Et prend-le. Je veux le voir hurler de douleur ! »

Vincent tenta de prendre appui sur ses poignets et s’écroula sur lit en étouffant un cri. Il essaya tant bien que mal de trouver une position un peu moins douloureuse et prit appui sur ses avant-bras. Il sentit Death Giga attraper son bassin et le lever. Il n’arrivait pas à croire à tout ça. Il se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Il sentit un doigt s’approcher de son anus.

 

« Death Giga, arrête ça tout de suite ! gronda Hellmasker.

-Quoi encore ? rouspéta le démon.

-Prend le à sec. Il va saigner, son sang servira de lubrifiant. »

 

Death Giga rit aux éclats et positionna sa queue à l’entrée de l’intimité de Valentine. Vincent respirait de plus en plus fort et son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentit le bout du sexe de Death Giga entrer en lui et il hurla soudain. Le giga de la mort était entré en lui de toute sa longueur d’un coup sec et violent. Il ne laissa pas à Vincent le temps de s’ajuster et commença à le baiser. Vincent se sentait comme un bout de viande. Mais surtout, il avait très mal. Il sentait un liquide chaud lui couler le long des cuisses. Death Giga le déchirait de l’intérieur, et vu ses mouvements de plus en plus erratiques, il n’allait pas tarder à venir.

 

« Tu es si étroit Valentine. A la fin de cette nuit, tu seras tellement élargi qu’on pourra t’appeler notre petite salope ! » ricana Death Giga .

 

Encore quelques mouvements de va et vient et Death Giga vint en Vincent. Ce dernier n’osait plus bouger, les dernières paroles de Death Giga l’avaient pétrifié. Il sentit le géant se retirer de lui. Le craquement du lit indiqua qu’il l’avait quitté. Vincent ne bougea pas d’un poil. Le lit s’affaissa sous le poids de Hellmasker, qui allait prendre son tour. Le démon s’arrêta quelques instants pour admirer la vue qui s’offrait à lui. Un Vincent Valentine à quatre pattes, tremblant de peur et de douleur, les cuisses rouges de sang qui coulait depuis son intimité. La nuit promettait d’être longue et appétissante. Hellmasker se lécha les lèvres et sourit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai déjà les prochains chapitres prêts pour cette fan fic! Bisous à vous et merci de me suivre!


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le cauchemar continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nuit promet d'être longue et douloureuse pour Vincent. Ses démons sont hors de contrôle. Chaos se libère enfin de l'emprise de Jenova.  
> Musique du moment THE GAZETTE - Suicide Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis en forme aujourd'hui, je vous publie direct le chapitre suivant! Enjoy it!

Chaos était prêt. Son pouls s’accélérait au fur et à mesure que les pas de Jenova se rapprochaient. Cette fois-ci, il n’allait plus endurer les tortures de la calamité. Il allait se battre. Il devait se battre pour Vincent. Il était en danger et il devait le sauver. C’était ce qu’il avait toujours fait depuis ces trente dernières années. Il l’avait sauvé physiquement depuis que Cloud et ses amis d’Avalanche l’avaient réveillé mais il l’avait également préservé de la folie depuis le jour où cette enflure d’Hojo l’avait lié lui, et les trois autres démons à Vincent. Il était sans conteste le plus puissant des trois, entité présente depuis la naissance de Gaïa, né pour la protéger le plus longtemps possible d’Oméga. Il n’était pas à proprement parlé maléfique. En fait, il faisait parti de la toute première espèce d’êtres humains à avoir vu le jour sur la planète ; une espèce humaine très puissante liée à la magie et qui respectait la Terre. Il avait été choisi parmi ses frères et ses sœurs pour la protéger, ainsi était sa destinée d’Arme. Il vit périr sous ses yeux toute son espèce. Il fut le seul survivant. Il était donc facile pour lui de tenir en laisse des entités de seconde zone comme Galian Beast, Death Giga et Hellmasker. Mais Vincent, malgré sa force de caractère et sa puissance physique, n’était qu’un être humain et c’était déjà un exploit qu’il ait survécu avec quatre entités à l’intérieur de sa tête. Chaos grinça des dents et tout son corps se tendit. Jenova était enfin là. Elle le regardait d’un air moqueur.

 

« Hé bien Chaos, que se passe-t-il ? Tu montres les crocs aujourd’hui ? Il ne suffit pas d’aboyer et de retrousser ses babines, tu sais ? »

 

Ce furent les mots de trop. Chaos sentit toute sa puissance monter en lui. Son sang bouillonnait, il était prêt à en découdre. Cette salope n’avait qu’à s’approcher, il allait lui faire passer l’envie d’ouvrir sa bouche. Jenova fit face au démon et plaça sa main sur la mâchoire de Chaos. Ce dernier réussit à se libérer de ses entraves en utilisant son énergie fraichement regagnée et repoussa la main de la calamité avec une force inouïe. Jenova recula et tomba sous la force du dégagement. Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Jenova ? N’oublie pas que je suis une Arme. J’ai plus de puissance que tu ne peux l’imaginer. Et je vais te faire goûter à ma vengeance ! » Chaos déploya ses ailes et s’abattit sur sa proie. Les rôles venaient enfin de s’inverser.

 

Hellmasker se délectait de la piètre image qu’offrait le pistolero. Il prit sa queue et la plaça à l’entrée du tunnel de chair de Vincent. Ce dernier se crispa. Il avait mal. C’était un euphémisme. Il était au bord de la rupture et ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir résister à la douleur. Sa tête fut soudain plaquée contre l’oreiller et son bâillon de fortune retiré. Vincent prit une grande bouffée d’air. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Hellmasker lui toucha son membre, qui était flaccide.

 

« Alors, cher hôte ? Tu n’as pas aimé ce que Death Giga t’a fait ? Tu n’es même pas un peu dur ! Tu verras, avec moi, ton érection sera tellement dure qu’elle te fera mal ! »

 

Les pupilles de Vincent se dilatèrent. Il était coincé et ne savait plus quoi faire pour s’en sortir.

 

« Hellmasker, je t’en prie… Laisse-moi !

-T’ai-je autorisé à parler ? Tais-toi. La seule raison pour laquelle tu n’es plus bâillonné est que je veux entendre tes cris de douleurs pendant que je te baise ! Maintenant ferme-là ! »

 

Hellmasker frappa avec force le derrière de Vincent, qui trembla sous le choc. Avec la tête coincée sur les coussins, ses fesses étaient encore plus à la vue du démon. Ce dernier entra d’un coup puissant en Vincent. Le pistolero hurla. Du sang jaillit de son anus. Hellmasker porta sa main gauche à la fontaine rouge qui jaillissait de Vincent et laissa couler le sang sur elle, pendant que sa main droite maintenait fermement la tête de Valentine. Il gémissait tant la douleur était insupportable. Hellmasker agrippa le sexe de Vincent avec sa main ensanglantée. Et commença à le branler. Le pistolero réprima un cri de dégoût. Il se servait de son sang comme lubrifiant. Il poussa un cri de désespoir.

 

« Tu me rends encore plus dur quand tu cries. Continue, sale chien ! »

 

Vincent se mordit a lèvre pour arrêter de crier. Il ne laisserait pas à ce salopard le plaisir de l’humilier encore plus. La main sur sa queue devenait de plus en plus rapide. Le sexe d’Hellmasker martelait sa prostate. Vincent était dur. Il avait envi de vomir. Son corps le trahissait. Il était sur le point d’éjaculer. Hellmasker le sentit car il resserra son poing à la base de la queue de Vincent, l’empêchant de se vider.

 

« Sh… Tu éjaculeras quand je te dirais d’éjaculer. »

 

Hellmasker continua de violer l’intimité de Vincent encore quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures pour Valentine quand il sentit son orgasme approcher.

 

« Valentine, lui susurra-t-il à l’oreille, éjacule pour moi, salope !

-Nnn…Haaaa… »

 

Vincent vint sur la main d’Hellmasker pendant que ce dernier déversa sa semence démoniaque dans les entrailles du pistolero. Hellmasker se retira de lui et laissa sa victime inerte sur le lit. Vincent ne bougeait pas. Au fond de lui, il savait que ça n’était pas fini pour lui.

 

Chaos avait fini par terrasser la calamité tombée du ciel, mais pas sans souffrance. Le combat avait été rude et les forces qu’il avait regagnées n’étaient plus. Il était couché à côté du cadavre de Jenova. Son corps entier le tiraillait. Ses fractures s’étaient rouvertes. Il espérait qu’il allait se remettre vite. Vincent avait besoin de lui après tout. Il sombra dans l’inconscience après ses dernières pensées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Je vais terminer le chapitre suivant de la fan fic et je l'uploaderait demain ou samedi! Je continuerait ma fanfic sur Cloud la semaine prochaine et je vous présenterai bientôt une nouvelle fic, de l'heroic fantasy pure! Bisous bisous!


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le couloir de la mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cauchemar de Valentine continue, Death Giga et Hellmasker sont déchaînés. On en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Vincent.  
> Musique du moment : MEJIBRAY-Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excusez moi pour ce mois sans nouvelles, j'ai été un petit peu débordée et très fatiguée! Mais je n'abandonne pas mes fan fics! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Valentine s’était mué en statue. Il n’osait plus bouger. Il sentait le sang lui couler le long de ses cuisses. Il n’avait plus ressenti pareille douleur depuis qu’Hojo l’avait défiguré et transformé en monstre à Nibelheim. Il sentait l’espoir le quitter. Il n’avait plus envi de se battre, il voulait mourir. Mais ses démons ne le permettraient jamais. Et il était à peu près sûr qu’Hojo avait tellement modifié son organisme que même sans l’aide des entités, il ne périrait pas si facilement. Son corps était une armure. Il encaissait les coups, souffrait, mais se régénérait entièrement quelques heures ou quelques jours après, cela dépendait des dommages qu’il avait subi. Beaucoup de personnes rêvaient d’être immortel, elles ne savaient pas ce que c’était de voir ceux qu’on aime périr devant nos yeux. Le regard de Vincent s’éteignit. Ses pensées l’emmenèrent à l’époque où il était encore un humain à part entière.

 

_Veld, ou Verdot, choisissez ce que vous préférez, porta un toast dans le bar le plus huppé de tout Midgar. Il était fier de son jeune protégé, qui avait gravi les échelons bien plus vite que n’importe quel autre Turk. Le fameux Vincent Valentine, fils du renommé scientifique Grimoire, était enfin devenu son bras droit. A seulement 25 ans, il était arrivé tout en haut de la pyramide. Veld savait désormais que sa relève serait assurée. Il sourit à Vincent, un sourire sincère et chaleureux. Son équipe ne s’était jamais aussi bien portée. Vincent avait réussi à les rassembler, à leur faire tisser des liens. Même Shuriken et Nunchaku, qui normalement étaient toujours en compétition, avaient su dépasser leur rivalité et pouvaient enfin travailler ensemble. Vincent faisait des miracles, c’était un leader né._

_« A notre nouveau bras droit ! claironna Shuriken._

_-Bientôt notre nouveau boss tu veux dire ! plaisanta Two Guns._

_-Vous allez me faire gonfler les chevilles si vous continuez, ria Vincent, et faire tomber les derniers cheveux restant de la tête de notre cher Verdot ! »_

_Veld mit une claque derrière la nuque de Vincent et s’esclaffa. Ils étaient tous là, Veld Vincent, Red Gun, Two Guns, Shot Gun, Katana, Knife, Shuriken et Nunchaku. Ils passèrent une des meilleures soirées de leur vie, à rire, à s’amuser, oubliant quelques instants la triste réalité du monde._

Valentine se sentit soudain poussé. Ses articulations et sa jambe brisées le ramenèrent peu à peu dans vers le monde réel. Il s’était écroulé sur le lit et avait sombré dans l’inconscience quelques minutes ou quelques heures, il n’aurait su le dire.

« J’ai bien cru qu’il avait passé l’arme à gauche ! ricana Death Giga.

-Alors que nous n’avons pas fini de jouer avec lui ? » renchérit Hellmasker.

Ce dernier s’approcha de Valentine et le força à se mettre à quatre pattes. Vincent s’écroula instantanément sur le lit, ses poignets et sa jambe gauche incapables de le soutenir. Hellmasker l’agrippa par sa chevelure ébène et tira sa tête vers lui.

« Reste à quatre pattes, Valentine, ou tu le sentiras passer. Soit une bonne petite marionnette et laisse nous nous amuser ! » susurra le démon à l’oreille du brun.

Valentine réprima un gémissement de dégoût. Son corps était totalement brisé et il était recouvert de son propre sang. Il prit sur lui pour rester à quatre pattes, à la merci des deux démons. Cela ne s’arrêterait donc jamais ? Il sentit des mains se poser sur chacune de ses fesses et les écarter doucement. Les entités partirent d’un rire d’enfer.

« Regarde le bordel qu’on a fait ! Le grand Vincent Valentine accroupi devant nous, plein de sang et de sperme, nous offrant son cul comme une catin ! se moqua Death Giga.

-Ca serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, tu ne crois pas ?

-Moi, j’ai bien envi de le prendre à nouveau. Avec tout ce sang et ce sperme, ça sera bien plus intéressant que toute à l’heure.

-Tu es horrible, Death Giga. Moi, j’ai bien envi de lui baiser sa petite gueule trop parfaite ! »

Vincent n’en pouvait plus. Il voulait que son cauchemar se termine. Il sentit un doigt caresser l’entrée de son intimité, ce qui le fit trembler. Il entendit les rires moqueurs des démons derrière lui. Tandis que Death Giga lui violentait son tunnel de chair avec ses doigts, Hellmasker grimpa sur le lit et s’agenouilla devant Vincent, plaçant sa queue devant la bouche de ce dernier. Valentine ferma les yeux et la bouche.

« Ouvre la bouche Vincent ! » intima Hellmasker.

Les lèvres du pistolero restèrent hermétiquement fermées. Il sentit la queue du démon se promener et se frotter doucement sur ses lèvres et ses joues. Le sexe d’Hellmasker laissa des trainées de sang et de sperme sur le visage de Vincent.

« Quelle belle petite putain nous avons là ! s’exclama Hellmasker.

-Obéissante, qui n’attend que de se faire baiser ! »

Death Giga entra d’un coup en Vincent, qui sous la surprise ouvrit la bouche. Hellmasker s’engouffra dans la cavité humide du pistolero et commença à lui violer le visage. Vincent réprima une envie de vomir. Il pouvait goûter son sang mélangé à la semence du démon, c’était un goût horrible. Ils le violaient en tandem. Vincent crut que la torture avait duré des heures. Il avait perdu tout espoir que son horrible rêve cesse. Son sexe était de nouveau dur, Death Giga martelait son point sensible. Il éjacula dans la douleur quelques secondes après. Le géant de la mort le suivit quelques coups de hanches plus tard, emplissant l’intérieur du pistolero de sperme. Hellmasker fut le dernier à jouir, et se vida dans la bouche de Vincent. Il força ce dernier à tout avaler. Ils laissèrent le pistolero seul sur le lit, et Vincent s’évanouit.

 

_Cela faisait des heures qu’il se demandait comment il allait aborder la scientifique. Il ne savait pas comment il devait s’y prendre. Elle lui avait déjà brisé le cœur en lui annonçant son mariage avec le professeur Hojo. Elle l’avait utilisé pour rendre Hojo jaloux. Vincent s’était fait avoir en beauté. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, et elle l’avait piétiné. IL allait s’en remettre, même si ça lui prendrait du temps. Mais faire des expériences sur son propre enfant qu’elle portait en elle, au nom de la science ? Non, il en était hors de question. Il entendit la porte d’entrée du manoir s’ouvrir. Elle était enfin revenue de sa promenade à Nibleheim. Il allait pouvoir lui parler sans qu’Hojo ne soit là. Le professeur avait du retourné en urgence à Midgar et ne serait de retour que le lendemain. Il devait la raisonner. Il entendit des bruits de pas. Il savait où Lucrécia se dirigeait. Il attendit quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et partit en direction du laboratoire souterrain._

_« Bonsoir, Mr. Valentine ! »_

_Vincent resta coi devant la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Ce n’était pas Lucrécia, mais le professeur Hojo._

_« Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir, Mr. Valentine ? Vous auriez préféré voir Lucrécia ? Arrêtez donc d’espérer, Vincent. Elle ne vous aime pas. Elle m’a choisi moi, plutôt que vous ! Cessez de la tourmenter et faîtes votre travail !_

_-Vous l’avez obligée à se tourner vers vous ! Et vous voulez mener des expériences sur son enfant ?_

_-Elle est d’accord avec ça ! Et ce n’est qu’un fœtus pour l’instant !_

_-Vous êtes un monstre, Hojo ! Vous n’avez pas de cœur !_

_-Pour vous, c’est professeur Hojo !_

_-Je vous emmerde, vous n’êtes qu’une raclure. Je vais prévenir la Shin-Ra de vos agissements !_

_-Ho, parce que vous pensez que le président n’est pas au courant ? Vous êtes pitoyable, Vincent Valentine, autant que votre père ! »_

_Vincent voyait rouge. Il n’allait pas laisser Hojo l’insulter et insulter son défunt père. Il porta la main à son holster mais n’eut pas le temps de dégainer. Hojo venait de lui tirer une balle en pleine poitrine. Vincent ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Il avança de quelques pas en titubant. Sa vision se troubla et bientôt tout devint noir. Il collapsa sur le sol et le monde autour de lui se couvrit de ténèbres._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu! A la prochaine!

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Tout comme mon autre fiction, je vais essayer d'ajouter un chapitre par semaine. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas oublié mon autre fiction et le chapitre 2 sera uploadé soit demain, soit vendredi! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires !


End file.
